The Fenton Vacation
by JuneLuxray
Summary: After the events of PP, the Fentons decide they need a vacation. Where do they go? None other than Disneyland!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does.** **I also do not own Disney or Mickey Mouse or any other character owned by them. Please do not sue me. I am a teenager who only has a computer and likes Disneyland and Danny Phantom, and decided to write a fic. DON'T SUE ME. **** I do own this story, though.  
**

Danny and Jazz excitedly watched the green streetlights go by, hotels and motels of all sorts right by, with restaurants decorating the streets- some good, some bad. While this didn't seem like such to be excited about, you didn't know where they were.

Anaheim, California.

In other words? The town of Disneyland. After the whole 'world-is-going-to-go-bye-bye' incident, Maddie and Jack decided they needed a vacation after the whole thing, as well as it might be a nice reward for Danny.

Disneyland fit the bill. As Jazz had told Danny beforehand when they was trying to help his parents decide a place to go, that if they were going anywhere at all with the word 'Disney' in it, it'd be the one ending in 'land'. Naturally, the whole family at blinked at that and questioned Jazz why they'd rather go to the smaller park, rather than the one in Florida. Jazz had stubbornly said she'd rather not walk through a huge park in hot humidity. Before Danny had a chance to offer the use of ice powers to keep them cool, Jazz said 'no'.

In any other case, they were there. The city was large- obviously a tourist-y town. Wherever you turned your eyes, there was a hotel, a shop, or a restaurant there. Danny and Jazz's admiring of the place was stopped by their father's booming voice.

"Alright, gang, we're here!" He said, stopping the car. As they stepped out, they breathed in some of the air, stretching. Danny looked around the parking lot full of cars from other states, all staying at the motel they were at. He smiled as he gazed about the city. Jack smiled.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna check in. You guys stay here." He said, and was about to leave, before Jazz stopped him.

"Uhh, dad, can I come along?" She asked, secretly worried about him embarrassing the family one way or another while he was in there. Jack beamed at her.

"Of course, Jazzerincess!" He said, putting an arm around her and walking with her toward the check-in. Danny and Maddie were left. Maddie smiled at Danny.

"Well, this is going to be fun, won't it, sweetie?" She said. Danny nodded.

"After this whole business with the asteroid, I needed this. Ughhh. And to be away from Tucker when he realizes that you need to be eighteen to be mayor..." He said with a chuckle. His mother giggled a little, too. He also looked a bit sad and disappointed.

"I really miss Sam, though." He said. Maddie gave a small 'aww' and hugged him.

"I'm sure she misses you, too, sweetheart. I'm glad you have such a good girlfriend. Though, we all knew you two would get together- your father and I even bet on how long it would take for you two to get together." She paused. "And he won, getting the closer time, so I payed him by making butterscotch cookies." She said. Danny turned quite red at that, and she laughed.

"Oh, Danny, no need to get tomato-red! We all knew it was gonna happen! And it's fine, you two make a cute couple-"

"I will cringe right now due to embarrassment." Danny said. Maddie looked proud.

"Then I have done my job of making you feel successfully awkward today." She said, giving him one last pat on the back as she saw her husband and daughter coming back, with a paper in Jazz's hand. Jack looked a little red while Jazz looked satisfied with herself (probably due to the fact she had asked for the room and key while Jack wasn't quite sure how to ask it without involving ghosts, like Jazz had warned him beforehand on the way in).

"Room 234." She said. Jack's red face went away when he saw his son's. He grinned and gave a high-five to Maddie, while their son groaned and his sister looked sympathetic. Danny turned to open the G.A.V., went in, and came out a few moments later holding most of the bags.

"I would get them all, but my arms can only fit so many." He said behind the wall of bags. Maddie and Jazz went back in to pick up the remaining bags, while Jack took a few from Danny. His father sighed.

"Thank goodness we got a motel. It's much easier to get to your room." He said. Everyone nodded (though Danny's nod was hidden by the wall of bags in front of his face).

Upon getting to their room, Jazz pulled the room key from her pocket and stuck it in the door, opening it. As they stepped in, Danny dropped the bags next to the wall, and they admired the room.

It wasn't anything too fancy compared to some other places, but it was perfect to them- it had two double beds with a fancy wooden head, with red comforters and just as red pillows. An archway to the right of the beds turned the floor's carpet into white tiles as it had a sink and closet there, with a fridge at the side with a microwave on top. A door was next to the sink- the bathroom, they guessed. In front of the beds was a fair-sized T.V. on a faux-wood table. A table between the beds had two lights hanging on the walls with one next to each of the beds, and on each bed there were towels shaped into a swan. Next to the T.V. was a complimentary fruit basket, and as Maddie picked out the greeting paper left taped to it, she read it.

_"To the Fenton family- we thank you for picking our wonderful motel for your Disneyland vacation. We hope you enjoy our continental breakfast here as well as easy access to the Disneyland park. We're proud to have the family who saved Earth staying here- we hope you enjoy your stay!"_ She said. Danny smiled.

"Well, that was nice of them. So, when can we go to the park?" He asked. Jazz rolled her eyes.

"Danny, our passes aren't even good until tomorrow." She said, crossing her arms. Her brother (and Jack) looked disappointed for a minute. Maddie giggled.

"Wow, 'like father like son' is correct here." She said. Jack gave a proud look at his son, while Danny cringed.

* * *

After going out to eat, the sun was beginning to slowly go down in the sky, day leaving and night coming. The Fentons had unpacked their stuff already, and they all sat in the beds, Maddie and Jack taking the bed on the left, and Jazz and Danny (reluctantly) shared the other bed. They sat apart as much as they could, without falling off the bed. Jazz was reading while her parents and brother watched T.V..

A loud BOOM outside surprised them, and as they peeked out the window, they saw fireworks above the park not too far away. Jazz smiled.

"Oh, right. Disney does this every night in summer, if I'm correct. I'm not sure if they do it the other seasons." She said. Her family nodded and continued watching the fireworks, their rich colors and explosions, occasionally in a creative shape, such as a smiley face or Mickey head.

After they were over, they stared at the smoke left by them hanging in the sky for a minute, before Danny yawned.

"I think I'm gonna go turn in. Night." He said, turning around, going back to his bed. His family muttered a 'night', before crawling back into their own beds, Jazz and Danny still keeping their distance. Jazz shortly fell asleep after Danny, turning out their light.

After watching one more episode of the ghost-hunting show Maddie and Jack were watching, they too, fell asleep, turning out the light, leaving complete darkness to cover the room.

Tomorrow, the day held adventure...And one surprise for Danny and his folks...


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. I also do not own Disney. I do own this story, though.**

Danny lightly stretched as he woke up. Yawning, he looked over at his folks and sister. They were still fast asleep, Jack loudly snoring. He smiled, but it turned into a frown when he saw some shadows outside the window curtain. He stood up and walked to the window, peeking open the curtain to take a look. A large group of fangirls met his eyes, all wearing black shirts with the DP logo on it. They screamed giddily and loudly at seeing him, and he quickly closed it, leaning his back against the window. The screams woke up the Fentons, and as they stretched and sat up, Maddie was the first to spot Danny with his back against the window. She slapped a hand to her face.

"Not again! Those fangirls don't leave you alone, do they?" She said. Danny shook his head. As Jazz and Jack managed to wake up, they instantly could tell what was behind the window with Danny there.

"Oh, fantastic. What now?" Jazz asked. Jack thought for a minute, before snapping his fingers.

"I know! Mads, you go call the security. Once they're gone, I have an idea!" He said. Everyone nodded. He pointed at Danny and Jazz as Maddie began to use the phone next to the bed to call security. "You two, go start getting dressed. We're going to the park soon. Don't forget the suntan lotion!" He advised as both ran toward the bathroom- Jazz occupying it first, while Danny irritably waited outside impatiently.

"...Alright, thank you." Maddie said, hanging up. She smiled at Jack.

"The hotel security's sending some guys up right now." She said. Her husband smiled and went to go dig through his bag for the trip- pulling out a large orange shirt and some jeans for the day, rather than the HAZMAT he originally wanted to wear (Maddie had restricted them to wearing them only on the day they got there). He also pulled out an old, slightly battered Mickey hat. He smiled at it and threw it onto his children's bed, ignoring his wife's somewhat confused stare.

"Hon, you usually wear that whenever we come here. Why are you-"

"You'll see." Jack said. Outside, they heard disappointed groans of fangirls, but one last 'We love you, Danny!' before the shapes behind the curtains disappeared. A knock at the door was present.

_"May we please come in?" _A man's voice asked- one of the guards. Maddie shouted back,

"Can you come back in a few minutes?" She called. The guard agreed, and they heard the pitter patter of feet walk away. Maddie smiled.

"Better to get into our daily clothes before we answer. Jazz! Are you almost done?" She turned and shouted at the bathroom.

"One sec!" Jazz responded. A minute later, she came out in her normal attire. Jazz shoved Danny into the bathroom while she turned to brush her teeth at the sink. Danny was done almost the minute his sister threw him in there, coming out in his usual white-and-red shirt. Jack occupied the bathroom after he was out, coming out a few minutes later, and finally Maddie, with her short-sleeved blue shirt and jeans.

A knock at the door came. Jack answered it, and there was a tall, muscular man with short hair. "Hello- sorry to disturb you. I'm from the hotel security. Earlier on, some girls were here, correct?" Jack nodded. "Well, we managed to get them to go, and ban them off of the motel grounds. The motel would like to apologize for the inconvenience of the earlier events. We'll see to it no one else disturbs the peace here. That's all. Thank you." The man said. Jack gave him a quick tip, and he left. Danny sighed.

"I hope people don't come here again. It's really annoying." He muttered. His father smiled.

"I would think most men would like having a hoard of girls loving them like that. But, I can see your point. World-famous ghost hunters don't need to be bothered on their vacation." He said. Danny smiled.

After they were all dressed, brushed their teeth, and applied suntan lotion, they were ready to go. But Jack had one more thing to do, as he picked up the Mickey hat.

"Danny, come here." He said. Danny walked up, and Jack smiled as he handed the hat to him. "I think you might need this today. It's a little old, I know, but it should work." He said. Danny was about to ask why, before his sister said 'ahem' and pointed at the window.

He made an 'o' with his mouth and carefully stuck the hat on the top of his head, allowing one raven lock to hang out. "Dad, I don't think this will work." He muttered. Maddie giggled.

"Of course it will! People never notice these things- well, with that hat on. Here, let me add one touch..." She said, going and digging through her bag. Pulling out a pair of sun glasses, she stuck them on Danny. "There we go!" She said.

Her son was not pleased. "I look like an idiot." He groaned. Jazz crossed her arms.

"No, you don't. And it's this or getting people to stare at you all day." She said. Danny sighed.

"Fine. But, won't they recognize any of you?" He asked. His sister laughed.

"I don't think so. Our mom and dad are famous for running around in their jumpsuits. Though, if it makes you feel better, while we're in the park, we can buy three other mickey hats for us. I kinda want one, anyhow." She said. Her parents nodded, and Danny smiled.

"Alright, well, let's go!" He said.

* * *

"Where to first?"

"Space Mountain?"

"No!" Jazz said, giving a glare at her brother. They were sitting on the bench in Tomorrowland, trying to read the map they had to figure out where to go first. Danny sighed.

"Just because you hate roller coasters..." He muttered. Jazz rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I do. Mom can take you on that later..." She said. Jack griped onto the map to get a look at it.

"What about Splash Mountain?" He asked. Danny smiled.

"When Tuck was here last year, he said that was a REALLY good ride. Even his mom, who doesn't really like log rides, liked it." He said. Maddie shrugged.

"Okay, there first?" She asked. Her daughter didn't look excited, but was willing to give it a go.

"Fine." She said.

And on were the Fentons toward their first ride.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. I also do not own Disney. I do own this story, though. The reason I can't specify what movie that Splash Mountain's based off of is because the movie was banned from sale in the U.S. some years ago- sometime before I was born, I think, so I'm not entirely sure. No, you do not usually get this wet on Splash Mountain. I have yet to manage to get as soaked as some of the Fentons will on their ride.  
**

Upon getting into line for Splash Mountain, the Fentons didn't have to wait long- it was morning, and not everyone moved as quick as they did toward the rides. They went up stairs, past decorations and the occasional 'this ride not for certain people with these certain health problems' signs. There was a warning or two about how you may get wet on the ride, with the fifty-foot plunge. It made Jazz almost turn around, had the rest of the family cared at all. They went through fake rock tunnels, and by the loading dock, there was a sign that said 'last chance to turn around', which they also ignored. They were loaded onto a boat- Jack sitting in the back seat, with Maddie in the second- to-last, and Jazz took the second-to-first seat, and Danny- unfortunately- got the front of the boat.

Why was this unfortunate? He had no clue that was often the seat the got wet easy. The staff member working at the dock looked at Danny.

"Sir, would you mind taking off the hat?" She asked. Danny winced.

"Uhh..."

"Ma'am?" Jack got her attention. She went over, and he whispered into her ear. The woman gasped and gave a look at Danny, recognizing the black hair of the world savior. She went back to him.

"Oh, uh...Your father explained the situation, Mr. Fenton. You take the hat off when you're going up the first hill, when no one sees you. We're honored to have you in the park- enjoy your ride!" She said. Danny smiled at her and nodded. Signaling to the man operating the boats, he let the boat go, pushing it onto the track. As they turned the bend, vaguely noting the audio of someone saying 'please keep your hands, arms, feet, and legs inside the boat at all times'. When they started up the hill, listening to the Disney music playing a bit.

"Danny, you can take the hat off now." Maddie advised. He agreed, and stuck it in a little bag for items in front of the seat, along with his sunglasses. At the top, they went down a small hill, splashing the water a bit, nearly soaking Danny already. His family laughed at him, while he blinked, staring at his slightly wet shirt.

"Oh, fantastic. I got the seat that gets wet." He said. Jazz had a broad smile on her face.

"This just made it better." She said. Danny didn't say a thing as the boat finished a turn around a bend, and went up (yet another) hill. This one was sheltered by what appeared to be a fake barn, with an animatronic owl inside hooting. At the top, they tilted down another small hill, Danny's shirt getting wetter as the water splashed up. But this time, his family got wet, too, and they all groaned at it. Danny smirked.

"Hah, you guys had it coming!"

"Shut up, Danny!"

And he shut up.

They passed some fake houses that said things like 'Brer Rabbit' or 'Brer Bear', and soon got to a fairly decent-sized drop. Danny's eyes widened.

"OH-" They went down, this time finally soaking Danny, splashing the other Fentons a little. But they didn't care. They were too busy laughing at him. Though, once they went into a cave-like room, well-lit and pretty with decor, they watched singing animatronics go by, particularly cranes, but the occasional character from the movie was there.

They turned and watched, and soon came across a bear butt shaking back and forth forward on the wall. It distracted them from something directly below. They heard some creaking, and before they knew it, they were going down another drop, screaming in delight and surprise, or in Danny's case, both of those plus some worry about the water below. As they reached the end of the drop, the water really went up, soaking Danny (again) AND the other Fentons. This time, Danny got to laugh at his parents and sister, not caring as much (due to the fact he was already soaked). He stopped when his family started to glare at him, and continued watching the animatronics go by.

"Laughin' place! Laughin' place!" The animatronic animals sang. They saw Brer Rabbit stuck in fake honey, as Brer Fox stood behind him, smacking his lips. Turning, they heard ominous, dramatic voices singing. There were two vultures hanging on the ceiling, with a hill behind them.

"Everybody's got a laughin' place..." The first one said.

"...Maybe this one is yours!" The other said. The Fentons knew ahead of them was the fifty-foot plunge.

Oh noes.

As the conveyor belt below them creaked, they saw a struggling Brer Rabbit tied up, trying to escape, and shouted 'PLEASE don't throw me in the briar patch!'. And as they reached the top of the hill, they looked down, and braced themselves.

The boat was flat for a minute, before tilting down and finally falling. The group screamed in delight from the adrenaline, even Jazz enjoying herself, their hair being blown back.

Danny subconsciously stuck his hands up to protect him from some of the water as they reached the bottom. But after a minute, he felt nothing hit them. Not a drop of water. His family gasped, and as he cracked his eyes open, he saw that the water had stopped in place for his hands! He gaped for a minute.

"Is that...A new power?" Jazz asked. Danny had a blank face.

"I guess it is." He said, letting the water fall down, leaving the Fentons unsoaked. Maddie and Jack looked excited.

"Wow, water powers! Who would've known?" Maddie said. Danny shrugged as he carefully tried to tilt his finger down at the water, and managing to will a drop of water to come up and almost meet his finger, before he let it fall again.

"YES! That was so cool!" Jack said giddily. "Do it again!"

"_Jack_! Not now!" Maddie hissed. Danny smiled weakly as he did it anyhow, making his dad fill with glee, and put his mom and sister in amazement. As he let the water fall, he made sure no one saw- which, thankfully, was certain.

Though, he flicked his wrist by accident and some water from a miniature fall they passed came down and hit them. Danny smiled weakly at his slightly annoyed parents.

"Uh...Well, can't expect me to be perfect instantly, right?"

* * *

After getting off the ride and quietly finding a place to phase the water off, the Fentons were looking at the map again.

"Well, where next?" Jazz asked. Jack shrugged.

"Let's try a ride that we're already nearby...Oh, wait...What's that?" He said, pointing to a white mansion on the map next to Splash Mountain. They read the map carefully, and while Danny and Jazz paled, their parents grinned.

"The Haunted Mansion? Hah! If there's any ghosts in there-" Danny coughed. "If Danny's sense goes off-" He coughed again. "Alright, there _might_ not be a ghost! But let's go anyhow!" Jack said, jumping up and starting in the direction of the Haunted Mansion.

Danny and Jazz shared uncertain glances as they began to follow their parents.


End file.
